Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. These wagering game machines can include peripheral devices for performing numerous wagering-game-related functions, such as receiving player input, displaying wagering game results, printing vouchers, etc. Some peripheral devices require configuration of their communication addresses before they can respond to certain types of communications. In some cases, the peripheral devices can be configured by setting DIP switches or jumpers inside the peripheral devices, where the DIP switches or jumpers are used for specifying communication addresses at which the peripheral devices can receive communications. After the DIP switches or jumpers are set and other configuration tasks are performed, the peripheral devices can respond to communications associated with their addresses. For example, after a voucher printer's DIP switches are configured and other configuration operations performed, the voucher printer can print ticket vouchers in response to print requests sent to the printer's communication address.